


Tech Support - Gollum style The Orginal Sound tracks 1-3

by Kaffn8, syxmaxwell



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffn8/pseuds/Kaffn8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gollum and Smeagol's personalized OST of song parodies :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support - Gollum style The Orginal Sound tracks 1-3

Track 1: Fuck it All ( Let it go) 

The queue looks bad, wait times heinous today  
Not a end, to be seen  
A kingdom of failed connections,  
and looks like, we's the queen  
The phones is howling like a hobbitses in the shire  
Couldn't make it end;  
Precious knows I've tried

Hobbitses they whine,  
They bitch and screech  
'What do you mean,  
I'm quarantined?'  
Boxeses stuck in Isengard  
Well now they're boned

Fuck it all. fuck it all,  
don't give a shit anymore  
Fuck it all. fuck it all,  
Flip a table, screw it all

You caught a virus  
Stop clicking things  
Let the system error out  
A Hardboot won't fix anything

It's funny how some hobbitses  
Think they can surf for porns  
And the firewalls that blocks it  
Shouldn't stop them at all

So fuck off and leave this place,  
my last fuck's gone and lefts my space  
No sound, no 'net, no connectivity,  
Fuck me!

Fuck it all. fuck it all,  
don't give a shit anymore  
Fuck it all. fuck it all,  
Flip a table, screw it all

I Don't Care  
if it Ruins their Day  
Let the queue build on

The phones ringing nonstop, what a piercing sound  
My soulses is blacker than the breakroom coffee grounds  
And one thought Burnses us like Daystar's evil mass  
Hobbitses should shut up, wish we could SMITE their ass

Fuck it all. fuck it all,  
don't give a shit anymore  
Fuck it all. fuck it all,  
Til the stupid hobbitses gone  
Here I stand  
And I wantses my cave  
Let the queue build on

The holdtimes never bothered me anyway!

 

Track 2: I'll Kill You Someday ( call me maybe)

We Ate my fish it was swell  
Don't judge us We like the smell  
We lookses at you as you fell  
Whats a hobbit precious?

We wonder is it delicious?  
likes goblinses, or maybe fishes  
We was looking for him  
We should eats his face

What's your  
pockets holding  
Ripped vest  
lost the buttons  
Filthy hobbitses stole my precious!

Hey we just hates you  
We know we's crazy  
you stole the precious  
I'll kill you someday  
Can't catch now, you filthy hobbit  
you stole the precious  
I'll kill you someday

Hey we just hates you  
We know we's crazy  
you stole the precious  
I'll kill you someday  
Can't catch now, you filthy hobbit  
you stole the precious  
I'll kill you someday

We clubses the goblins with rocks  
We needses a cave that locks  
We likeses to riddle all day  
Hobbitses should stay away

We lurk and hunt and Sneak  
Precious is all that we needs  
We devourses from beneath  
We only gots 9 teeth

What's your  
pockets holding  
Ripped vest  
lost the buttons  
Hatses hobbitses for-ever

Hey we just hates you  
We know we's crazy  
you stole my precious  
I'll kill you someday  
Can't catch now, you filthy hobbit  
you stole my precious  
I'll kill you someday

 

you stole my precious  
I hateses you so much  
I hateses you so much  
I hateses you so so much  
you stole my precious  
I hateses you so much  
And you should know that  
I'll kill you someday  
we hates you for - eve - er.

Can't catch now, you filthy hobbit  
you stole my precious  
I'll kill you someday

Hey we just hates you  
We know we's crazy  
you stole my precious  
I'll kill you someday  
Can't catch now, you filthy hobbit  
you stole my precious  
I'll kill you someday

you stole my precious  
I hateses you so much  
I hateses you so much  
I hateses you so so much  
you stole my precious  
I hateses you so much  
And you should know that  
I'll kill you someday

 

Track 3: Walkin' Into Mordor ( Walkin after midnight )

I go out walking into Mordor  
Set an ambush, hope Shelob eats 'em both  
I go out walking, into Mordor, hobbitses is fools

I walk for miles along the swamplands  
Well, that's just my way of saying, I'll kill you  
I go out walking, into Mordor, hobbitses is fools

I see a whiney hobbitses  
Crying on his pillow maybe he's crying for me  
And as the skies turn gloomy  
Smeagol whispers to me, I'm batshit as I can be

I go out walking into Mordor  
Set an ambush, hope Shelob eats 'em both  
I go out walking, into Mordor, hobbitses is fools

I see a whiney hobbitses  
Crying on his pillow maybe he's crying for me  
And as the skies turn gloomy  
Smeagol whispers to me, I'm batshit as I can be

I go out walking into Mordor  
Set an ambush, hope Shelob eats 'em both  
I go out walking, into Mordor, hobbitses is fools


End file.
